BLUE
by Kulkas
Summary: Hinata mencoba menolong seekor anak kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon Sakura. Sasuke tepat dibawahnya. Apakah Sasuke akan melupakan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya? Otak seorang Uchiha sulit melupakan hala-hal yang sangat kecil sekalipun / RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, crack pair, etc

"Miaw."

Tubuh mungil itu untuk kesekian kalinya hampir tergelincir dari pijakannya. Kedua kakinya berjinjit disalah satu cabang pohon, tangan kirinya memeluk pohon itu agar tidak jatuh, sedang tangan kanannya menggapai seekor anak kucing. Bagaimana bisa seekor anak kucing naik ke atas pohon setinggi ini? Dan bagaimana pula gadis itu bisa naik ke atas pohon tersebut? Sungguh terasa bukan seperti dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu hampir menangis karena sulit sekali menggapai anak kucing tersebut. Peluh membanjiri pelipis hingga lehernya, kakinya mulai lemas dan kesemutan, dan lagi pandangannya mulai mengabur disertai berkunang-kunang akibat terlalu lama menengadah. Setelah hampir satu jam lamanya, anak kucing itu bisa ia gapai, kemudian ia peluk sebentar. Mengambil napas lega dan sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon Sakura itu.

Angin sore berhembus menerbangkan sedikit daun Sakura yang menua. Rambut ungu yang tergerai itu sedikit berantakan serta poninya juga lepek.

Kemudian kedua bola mata amethyst itu membulat, kedua pipinya bersemu merah -tidak bahkan sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Seseorang di bawah sana, walau tak menyuarakan suaranya namun gerak bibir itu dapat terbaca. Biru. Ya, pemuda itu mengucapkan kata itu. Kenapa? Ini memalukan. Dan parahnya, si pemuda malah tidak beranjak pergi, hanya membuang muka dan menggaruk belakang kepala rambut emonya.

"Me-mesum!"

.

.

13 hari Kemudian...

Sejak kejadian itu, Hinata Hyuuga -nama gadis itu- mulai menghindar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha -si pemuda itu- yang notabene adalah kekasih sekaligus seniornya di Konoha Senior High School ini. Masih panas dan semakin panas saja kejadian memalukan di belakang sekolah itu kala Hinata mengingatnya. Kejadian itu tidak bisa Hinata abaikan walau ia ingin sekali mengabaikannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke harus melihatnya? Dan warna itu, itu warna kesukaan Sasuke. Tatapan mata onyx itu serasa memerawaninya detik itu juga.

Saat tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke pun dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil langkah seribu, membuat teman-teman Sasuke maupun Hinata hanya terbengong-bengong dengan sikap sepasang kekasih itu. Shikamaru pernah bertanya pada Sasuke yang dijawab 'hn' saja. Dunia bisa runtuh, Sasuke. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanya gadis berambut pirang, Shion.

"A-aku malu se-sekali," Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dilipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. "Sa-sasuke-kun mesum."

Ingin rasanya Shion menggoncangkan tubuh mungil Hinata. Apa maksud ucapan gadis itu? Mengapa seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang anggun, polos, baik hati, dan pemalu ini mengucapkan kalimat itu. Saat Shion ingin menanyakan hal itu lebih detail, muncul sosok yang sedang dibicarakan. Shion bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan tatapan mata mengusir itu. Shion lebih memilih menyingkir keluar kelas daripada harus menjadi korban keganasan mata Sasuke.

"Hinata." Suara berat itu membuat Hinata duduk tegak dikursinya. "Ayo bicara, aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun." Sekuat tenaga Hinta mengucapkan nama itu dan yang dipanggil malah tersenyum. Senyum itu bukan senyum biasa, batin Hinata.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata -lebih tepatnya menyeret- keluar kelas, suasana kelas mulai ramai gosip tak jelas. Apa salahnya mengajak kekasihnya sendiri berbicara empat mata? Ketahuilah Sasuke, apa yang kau pikirkan belum tentu orang lain memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang kau pikirkan. Hinata sadar kemana Sasuke membawanya pergi, belakang sekolah pohon Sakura. Great. Hinata tidak bisa tidak menghindar kali ini.

"Masih marah?" tanya Sasuke, yang ditanya asyik memandangi ujung sepatu milik Sasuke. "Kau suka sepatuku?"

Hinata menggeleng, masih tetap menunduk. "Malu."

"Maaf. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu walau aku juga ingin pergi."

Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya? Kalau orang lain yang melihatmu bagaimana? Dan kenapa tidak pakai celana pendek?" Sasuke menatap gadisnya khawatir.

Hinata merasa dirinya sangat kekanakan. Harusnya masalah seperti ini tidak berlarut cukup lama seperti ini. Sasuke hanya ingin melindunginya dari tatapan lapar pemuda lain yang tak sengaja lewat nantinya, akan tetapi Sasuke juga tahu bahwa ia salah. Hinata menatap kedua mata onyx Sasuke, perlahan mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Maaf." Sasuke mengelus rambut belakang gadisnya dengan sayang. "Itu pertama kalinya, jadi itu memalukan sekali."

Hinata semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke. Hinata sebenarnya sangat rindu akan tetapi karena kejadian itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik selain melarikan diri. Tidak apa-apa, setiap pasangan pasti ada hal kecil yang tak masuk akal datang dan membuat sedikit kacau. Kemudian, akan baik dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku suka warnanya, biru."

A/N :

Hai ini Juli dan ini fanfic pertamaku atau lebih ke drable atau malah ficlet?  
maaf kalau kalian membacanya agak bingung, saya aja juga bingung kok *mojok diwarnet*

Ripiu kalau berkenan

Juli Alio


End file.
